


[Podfic] naturally we acted

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Ireland, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "naturally we acted" by elizabethelizabethAuthor's original summary:Demonic ownership aside, the Bentley has a willful mind of her own, and it's about to drive Crowleyabsolutely bonkers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] naturally we acted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [naturally, we acted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884736) by [elizabethelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:22:20
  * **File Size:** 21 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IxLG-TFGHhPO17R_W4Do3h5OonM7QrqU/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_naturally, we acted_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884736)
  * **Author:** [elizabethelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Music:**
    1. The Dubliners, "Love is Pleasing"
    2. The Waterboys, "Fisherman's Blues"
    3. The Cranberries, "Linger"
    4. The Corrs, "Helplessly Addicted" 




End file.
